The Reset 'Theory'
by StephyDee
Summary: It's always the same. Play the game, get the ending you desire, then proceed to reset the game to start all over again. You've heard rumors about a certain 'reset theory', but never paid it any mind. That changes one night when suddenly the game doesn't end like normal...and you start getting texts and calls from a certain character even after the game ends. [MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS]
1. Chapter 1

_**"GOOD ENDING"**_

Seeing the bright splash screen with those words made you smile. It didn't matter how many times you had played this same route, how many times you aimed for the same ending. Seeing the characters you had grown to love deeply have their happy ending was so pleasing for you. This go-round, you had decided to revisit Seven's route. His was one of the most emotional ones, and even though it pained you at times, you knew that at the end he would finally be happy. Even if this virtual little goofball didn't realize it, you were sure that you would choose the best for him. The poor guy deserved happiness after all, whether he was real or not.

After skimming through a few of the photos in the game, you were finding yourself eager to start again. _"Hmmm, maybe this time I can try Zen's route again. I could try agreeing to more of his selections. I didn't do so hot the first time..."_ you found yourself muttering into the dull hum of the early evening as you sat in your living room. His was one of the first routes you had ever done, and it held a certain touch of nostalgia from when you had first discovered the game. Everything was new, you weren't sure if your choices were right or not, and it was overall pretty exciting. You smiled at the thought and made your way over to the Settings icon, and soon enough, you were in the "Accounts" tab with the "Start Over" button right in your face. You never liked completely resetting the game like this, almost feeing like you were retconning the entire storyline, but with no more save slots to help you out, you had no choice.

 _"Welp, Seven...thanks again for showing me a good time in this silly little world. I'll see you again..."_

As was a little tradition of yours, you said a final farewell to the character of your current route before you proceeded to reset the game. You never cared that it was essentially saying goodbye to nothing, it felt important to you and that's all that mattered. Your thumb was mere seconds away from pressing the button when suddenly the background music skipped, and a brief white flash filled the screen before returning to normal. The jazzy music that once filled the atmosphere in the menu was now gone, replaced with silence. Figuring it was a glitch, one that didn't feel too out of place considering how buggy the game could get at times, it didn't phase you much at all. It was what happened immediately afterwards that made you pause.

A familiar _**ding**_ filled the air, made more prominent from the lack of music, and you saw a text message box pop up in the middle of the screen. There was no icon indicating who had sent it, but nevertheless there was a message.

 _"Wait! Please...please don't reset!"_

In that fleeting speck of a moment, you felt your heart drop as far as it could go. You weren't sure if this was fear, curiosity, happiness, or even a combination of all the above, but your hands froze in their pose. The thumb that was once hovering over the "Start Over" button was now making its way to the "Back" arrow, and in a frantic rush you felt yourself racing to the messages. You saw the little red "1", confirming your suspicions. There was indeed a new message waiting for you, despite the game already being finished. It was then that it finally hit you...

 **...you shouldn't even be on this screen at this point.**

Your game was over. The route was finished. Good endings all around. There was literally nothing left in the story that you could do. At this point you should've been knocked back to the main menu and ready to start a new route.

...yet here you were, sitting in the Messages menu and looking at the text in full now. It didn't say anything else other than what you had already seen, but witnessing it there in its complete form made you uneasy. Was this an easter egg of sorts? You knew there were a TON of moments in the game where the 4th Wall was broken, mostly by Seven and sometimes even by Jumin, but this wasn't ever mentioned in anything you saw online. Did the creators add new content to the game in order to change things up? The game hadn't been updated lately, and in terms of DLC, this was nothing you'd ever seen before. If this was indeed part of their plan, you admitted that this was pretty good. It honestly and completely shook you up.

You selected the message in question and saw it flash you to whoever had sent it. You looked at the past messages from the route you had just played, and quickly you realized who had sent this text.

 _"Of course, Seven..."_

You looked down and saw that the "Answer" button was highlighted for you to reply. Intrigued, you wondered if you had somehow obtained access to another 'secret ending' of sorts. It didn't make any sense to you at the time, but it was all you had to go on. You clicked on the "Answer" button and looked to see what your options were.

Surprisingly, the two options you had were "..." and "_". Neither one made any sort of sense to you, especially considering the situation. Out of sheer curiosity, you selected the latter of the two, since you had never seen it before. Expecting the chat bubble to appear as a reply, instead you saw your keyboard scroll up, ready for your input. It was acting as though it was regular text messaging, and you had the option to put whatever your little heart desired. Still in shock, you racked your brain for what you could say to the void of a finished game. Would it even matter what you put? It's not like it was a real person behind all of this...right? After some time, your fingers typed the only reply you could muster.

 _"...how are you speaking to me right now?"_

You hit "Done" on your texting keyboard, and just like that, it popped up in the message conversation as if it was always meant to be there. You set the phone down on the couch you were sitting on, still trying to take in this new development as the quiet whirring of your fridge played on in the background. You looked away from your phone, wondering if this was all from being on the little device for far too long. It would figure...every character in the game warned you not to play games for too long, but here you were most likely hallucinating from excessive screen time. _A glutton for punishment_ , you spoke into the night.

You chuckled lightly to yourself as you rubbed your eyes, suddenly feeling the need for something to drink. Normally a light wine of sorts would be your method of choice, but considering the situation, you decided to play it safe and just have some iced tea. You poured yourself a glass, occasionally glancing over at your phone and wondering if anything else would happen. Nothing seemed to pop up as you finished up in the kitchen, and as you made your way back to the couch, drink in hand, you saw the screen flash on, and you paused in your tracks. Suddenly the all-too-familiar ringtone of the game blared into the silence, and even though you weren't near the phone yet, you could see Seven's profile picture fill up the screen. It was his default picture, and not the one from the end of his route with you and him together.

 _Nah, this has GOT to be a hidden ending. It can't be anything else..._ you convinced yourself, finally approaching the phone and answering the call, ready for a cute little exchange from the red-haired hacker. _"Can't wait to see what this is about."_ you casually muttered aloud, taking a sip of your tea.

 _"He-...ca...hea...is?"_ was all you could make out at first. The audio was fuzzy and crackling, nothing like how the audio normally was in this game. You took another sip of your tea as you waited to see if the quality would improve.

 _"...hello? Can you hear this?"_ you heard after a moment. It was definitely Seven's voice, that's for sure. He was too recognizable. _"...I saw that you replied to my message and I tried everything to get in touch with you. I'm as much in the dark about this as you, honestly. Hehe."_ His words made you freeze in place, your drink standing by in your other hand as you gripped the phone a little tighter in slight anxiety. _"...but uh, to officially answer your question, I have no clue how I am speaking to you right now. This is a first for me. Normally my messages never get through after the game ends, and everything around me turns out being reset before my eyes. You didn't...do anything different in particular, did you MC?...MC?"_

You waited desperately for the choices to pop up. Something. ANYTHING. All you needed was for something to show on your screen so that you could be comforted in the fact that this was all part of the game. The choices didn't even have to make sense at all. They just needed to show. After a moment or two of nothing, you shook your head.

 _"There's no way..."_

 _"...yeah, you're reading my mind, MC. I can't believe it either!"_ Seven replied, chuckling in disbelief.

However, hearing him reply to your words directly startled you, and you yelped as your one hand reflexively shot open, your iced tea starting on its way down to the floor. Instantly you went to grab it, but in the process the glass flipped around, the contents of it violently splashing around and ending up all over your shirt. Now a dripping mess, you hurried to put the iced tea on the coffee table, the phone still in your other hand.

 _"Uh...is everything okay? Did you get hurt?!"_ you heard Seven ask, worry starting to appear in his voice. Over the initial shock, you decided to play along. _This is some new age simulation technology shit going on here..._ you thought. That's the only explanation you had for yourself, the only explanation that was keeping you sane right now.

 _"Ah...well...I'm alright, but I um...spilled my drink. I'm currently wearing it, actually."_ you admitted, running to the kitchen for some paper towels, phone in hand. You heard Seven stifle a laugh.

 _"Oh, is that all? I thought it was something serious. That is...unless it's Ph.D. Pepper that you spilled! That is next to impossible to get rid of the stains! You might as well kiss your clothes goodbye if that's the case!"_ he said, almost sounding the slightest bit flirty with that last line. You rolled your eyes, figuring he'd try to sneak something like that in there.

 _"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very smooth there, dude. It was just iced tea. I think my clothes will live to see another day."_ you retorted as you cleaned up the spill in the living room to the best of the paper towel's absorbency. It wasn't picking up that much, even with an abundance of pieces. You made a mental note to look for some better paper towels next time you went grocery shopping.

 _"Oh, well then my work here is done. GOD SEVEN, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! PROTECTOR OF LADY'S GARMENTS AND TIDINESS!"_ he shouted, and you could practically see him jousting his arms in the air as he did so.

 _"Tidiness? This coming from someone who has piles of Honey Buddha Chip bags and cans of your precious Ph.D. Pepper lying all around your home. I've seen pictures. I know the truth."_ you teased, finding yourself starting to have fun with this banter. Fake or not, it was very amusing.

 _"Hmph, fine. You know my true surroundings, I'll give you that."_ he mused, seeming to accept the fact that you remembered this tidbit about him.

 _"...well, in any case, this lady's garments thank you for your genuine godly concern."_ you said through a smile, and you heard Seven sigh slightly in what seemed like relief. From what you could tell, he seemed just as confused and nervous as you were. It was comforting, considering he was only a character from a game.

 _"So...at this point I have no idea what we're supposed to do here. This is all new exploration for me. I haven't travelled to this realm of space before. It's most interesting!"_ he said, seeming to go through different screens on his computer by the sounds of typing and clicking you could hear.

 _"I have a question...indulge me, if you will."_ you suddenly asked, and all at once the typing and clicking stopped on his end, and all you heard was the slight sound of his breath as he waited for your question. _"...are you the only one who knows about the reset? I've heard rumors that you and Jumin know about the game itself, but since I'm literally talking to you, I figured I'd ask directly."_ you waited a moment as he seemed to think about what to say.

 _"Ehh...those rumors are true, kinda. I'm pretty sure he knows, but I've never asked him. I guess since he and I are part of this 'Deep Story' thing the game has us in, we're safe from the reset-brainwashing. We must get our own little safehouse in this virtual world, so hooray for us!"_ he explained, cheering up by the end.

 _"That's got to be sad though...isn't it?"_

 _"Well...considering what I first texted you, you can imagine. It's no fun. Buuuuut I'm not interested in the depressing things. While we're like this, let's find out the REAL MC, and not the game one that's programmed to say only so much. I'm much more interested in her. That is unless you'd rather spend your time cleaning your iced-tea-ridden-outfit in solitude. I won't judge."_ he quipped, and you scoffed at the still-fresh memory of your inherent clumsiness.

Needless to say, this night was going much different than you had planned.

 _ **Looks like I'm not gonna be replaying Zen's route after all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _Gahhh, thank you so much everyone for reading thus far! I didn't imagine it'd already have a bit of a following by the 2nd chapter, so this is a treat! Thankooooo!_

 _Also, for convenience purposes, we are going to assume that Seven and MC speak the same language. Whether they're both speaking Korean or speaking English, we will just assume they understand each other, m'kay? M'kay, good. Now, enjoy the next chapter! I have a bunch of good ideas coming up for this story, so stay tuned! It's gonna be fuuuun! :D_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Throughout your entire life, you were never the type to be superstitious. Ghosts never frightened you. The time when the zombie and vampire fads were all the rage? It more annoyed you than anything. Magic itself was definitely on the list of things you would rather dismiss than acknowledge. It just never seemed worth your time. Sure, it was a beautiful result of human imagination, but it was just fake.

However you'd be lying if you said that, **for a brief second** , you didn't question whether talking to Seven through the game app was somehow a result of magic of some kind.

You sat there, wondering if you should indulge this character in the details of your life. You were pretty certain still that this was an elaborate simulation in the game. It was the only thread you had left to hold on. Would it do any harm to quench his curiosity? This adorable dweeb of a hacker always wanted to know things...that was just how he was, so why n-... _A thought popped into your head suddenly._ A rather **deliciously teasing** thought. The slightest of smirks proceeded to grow on your face.

 _"Oh, so you wanna know ALL about me, huh?"_ you asked, bringing forth your strongest attempt at a playful and suggestive tone. Needless to say this took Seven by complete surprise, as he took an extra moment to clear his throat and nervously chuckle.

 _"Eh, well...yeah? Can you blame me? You ARE the one and only MC, after all. Every single life in this game revolves around you, you know."_ he explained, and you could almost hear the blush forming in his cheeks. Geez, he was vying to become the most adorable digital being you'd ever come across. You pressed the phone a little closer to your ear and brought your voice to a whisper.

 _"Well then, why don't you use your godlike hacking skills and find out all about me? You know it wouldn't be the first time."_ you suggested, trying hard not to laugh at how silly you were sounding.

 _"Heheh...well...actually...I already tried that. Turns out I can't trace_ _ **anything**_ _about you. Your real name, your location, your favorite ice cream flavor, which by the way I was reeeaaalllllly curious about, nothing. Not a single thing. You are a complete and total mystery to me, my dear."_ he explained, and all at once your flirty tone stopped. What had started out as a goofy little joke turned into a new development for this entire debacle.

 _"...oh."_ You replied, not sure whether to be the teensiest bit offended that he tried to look up your information, or a little saddened that he couldn't find anything.

 _"Oh? Is that DISAPPOINTMENT I SENSE? Did you WANT me to find out everything about you?"_ he asked, his voice picking up back into that playful tone of his. Man, this guy was _good._

 _"If you want to get to know me, you're gonna have to discover things the old fashioned way...the way pretty much every normal human being does._ _ **You'll have to ask me.**_ _"_ you stated, heading over to your bedroom to change your clothes, which at this point had a very prominent tea-stain running all down the front.

 _"Aww, but that's no fun! I like finding out secrets through my unbelievable skills! I'll just have to accept this as a challenge, and try my absolute hardest to uncover the truth."_ he pouted, the typing of his keyboard now back in full-swing. You pulled out another shirt from your dresser and proceeded to swap it with the one you were wearing still.

 _"Well, let's consider it this way. If you care about me so much, wouldn't you prefer it if I told you things about me when I was personally ready to reveal them? You of all people should know the meaning of trust in a relationship."_ you remarked, and while his typing on the other end of the phone slowed down, it never stopped completely. He seemed to take your words with deep thought.

 _"...that right there is one of the reasons I do care about you, MC."_ he said quietly, and you felt your breath hitch for just a second. You didn't expect him to sound so genuine and gentle so quickly. You had no words, but could sense that he still did, so you remained silent on your end. After a brief moment, you heard him continue.

 _"You could've easily and understandably lashed out at me, told me not to try and hack your information, not to be so friendly with you and not to call you anymore. After all, to you I am still just an artificial being with no real thought process or emotion. I am just a character in a game you downloaded off the internet. I understand that, as I've known this the whole time I've been in this...whatever world I'm in._

 _"You didn't lash out though. Even if you're just playing along, you're being...well,_ _ **nice**_ _to me. You're treating me as if I'm right there with you, in the flesh and...that speaks volumes to me. It's part of what made me want you to never reset after everything was done. I was so afraid that after a while you'd grow tired and..._ _ **never come back to finish.**_ _"_ he finished. By this time the typing had stopped again, and the silence on both ends, while incredibly loud, was not entirely uncomfortable. Your eyes felt the threat of tears starting to form, and you inhaled sharply to keep your composure.

He had just became completely sincere and honest with you. Any bit of that 4th Wall that could've been left was obliterated at this point. _There was no wall anymore._ It was just a shared exsistence between two souls, the only matter was whether one of those souls was even real or not. For tonight however, that was not a question on your mind. You were determined to take advantage of whatever this was, and treat it with the utmost care on your end.

 _"Seve-...I mean, Saeyoung."_ you corrected yourself. It somehow felt weird that, amidst all this talk of honesty and sincerity, you would still call him under his internet alias. It only felt right to use the name you were allowed to use by the end of his route. To yourself you'd always refer to him as Seven, but to the actual guy, _you just couldn't_. You heard him breathe in anticipation, or perhaps he was taking in the fact that you said his real name for the first time in this manner. _"...I-I don't know if I ever could do that...at least not completely. I probably would've stopped playing over time, true...but I would've finished the route. That, and...I could never delete the app."_ you confessed, but before he could respond, you added. _"...at least,_ _ **not anymore**_ _."_

You could hear Seven sigh in response to your declaration, and from what you could hear, it was a happy one. _"That makes me so happy, MC."_ he said simply, and after a moment of thought, you heard him shuffle around, seeming to get out of his chair. _"I'll tell you what. No hacking, no attempts at hacking, no silly-nilly stuff to try and trick anything out of you. Old fashioned way of conversing with human beings is commencing, starting...now!"_ he exclaimed, and you heard him plop down onto something. You could only assume he had wandered over to his couch, leaving his computer station completely. _Wow, talk about dedication_. You thought to yourself.

 _"Alright, then lemme just change the rest of my clothes here, just a second."_ you said, realizing your jeans were still the ones covered in iced tea. You opened your dresser again and pulled out some sweatpants instead. There was no need for jeans anymore. You were home for the night.

 _"Is that so? If this is how normal human conversation goes, I very much like it indeed."_ he commented, chuckling as he attempted his own flirty tone. You rolled your eyes as you threw your older clothes into the hamper to clean later.

 _"Keep it up and this'll be the shortest converation you'll ever have."_ you shot back, giggling a little to make sure his feelings weren't hurt. Normally Seven in the game wouldn't be fazed by curt responses like this, but you weren't 100% sure this was the same guy. Although at this point you weren't sure of anything anymore.

 _"Ahh, mustn't upset the lady! GOD SEVEN MUST NOT SLACK OFF!"_ He chanted to himself. _"Okay, first question. The MC in the game, is that close to how you look in real life?"_

 _"...I'll answer that, but first, does it really matter?"_ you asked, curious as to how he'd respond.

 _"Nah, just blame it on the curious side of me. If you were in my situation, wouldn't you be the slightest bit curious as to if the character your little world centered around actually_ _ **looked**_ _like themselves? I'm fine either way, honestly."_ he said nonchalantly, and that was enough for you.

 _"Fair enough. I'm pretty close to the MC of the game. I mean, my hair isn't styled the same and I don't dress exactly the same, but besides that there isn't much different."_ you replied. You were almost tempted to add in the bit that you also had an actual set of eyes, unlike the MC of Seven's world, but didn't want to run the risk of freaking him out.

 _"Question 1 is now complete!"_ Seven shouted, followed closely by a small bit of laughter. It startled you, but luckily this time there was no drink in hand for you to spill. _"Okay, I had my turn. Now you, dear Lady, get to ask a question. I do hope you make it a good one!"_ he stated, and while you tried to think of one, you heard him humming lightly in the background.

 _"Well, since I learned all about you in your route, let me ask this. Everything that happened in the game, everything pertaining to you that is...is all of that true? Has that all really happened to you?"_ you inquired. You could hear some slight shuffling from Seven as he seemed to readjust in his seat.

 _"Kinda yes and no, actually. My past, with Saeran and my family and everything, that's all true. That DLC that was added afterwards? Definitely not."_

 _"Well, I kinda figured that one out myself. As adorable as they were."_

 _"Exactly! They had me talking so weird in that Christmas one! I was cringing every time I had to speak with that. I'm sorry you had to see us all that way. It wasn't bad, but...it just_ _ **wasn't us**_ _, you know? Again, I'm so sorry!"_

 _"Don't be! Your heart was still there, right? Besides, the music made up for it. It was freakin' adorable."_ you reassured. You had to admit that the music in that DLC was pretty nice, especially the softer numbers. This must've rung well with Seven, because he hummed in agreement.

 _"There we go! The silver lining amongst the chaos!"_ he cheered, chuckling once again.

 _"That, and your bit with the RFA fireworks was the cutest thing. Nice touch with the cat fireworks, too!"_ you complimented, and with that you can practically hear Seven blushing through the phone, _that freakin' adorable dork._

 _"Ey, I'm not fishing for compliments here, but I do appreciate the flattery. You sure know how to win a man's heart with words!"_ he exclaimed, and you smirked as you sat back down on the couch in your living room. You stared out the window as you continued the conversation.

 _"As nice as that sounds, I get the feeling it doesn't take much to win your affections."_ you teased, and Seven huffed in mock-disappointment.

 _"I can't help if I'm a simple man with simple wishes! Anyways, it's time for another question on my part! Hmmm, let's see..."_ there was a slight pause as the red-head thought of what to quiz you on. It didn't take long for him to decide. _"Alright, here's an easy one. Favorite color?"_

 _"Guess."_

 _"You really had to find a way to make this not-so-easy, huh MC?"_

 _"I thought you liked a challenge?"_

 _"That was the OLD Saeyoung! The NEW AND IMPROVED Saeyoung will not be so easily swayed by the temptation of turning a simple task into a challenge!"_

 _"Tick tock, tick tock..."_

 _"GYAH! PRESSURE! Okay, okay! Umm...hmm, based on the avatar pictures you've uploaded into the game thus far, the RFA members you've 'liked' the most, in correspondance to their heart-colors, the position of the planet Pluto at this time of year..."_

 _"Pluto technically isn't a planet anymore though..."_

 _"I acknowledge Pluto as the neglected son of a huge family of entitled snobbish planets. In my heart Pluto is as much a planet as the rest of them. So what if they disowned him? He's welcome in my family anytime!"_ Seven said with a smile, at least that's what it sounded like to you. For an off-handed remark such as this, it ended up being very touching in your eyes.

 _"That's actually kinda sweet, Saeyoung. Nice to know Pluto isn't forgotten, especially by an avid space traveller such as yourself!"_ you commented, genuine appreciation showing in your voice.

 _"It's my duty as God Seven to leave no being behind, whether it be a person or a big floating ball of ice and rock!"_

 _"Of course it is...now, what does God Seven think my favorite color is?"_ you reminded him, making sure he didn't stray from the question at hand.

 _"Oh, yes yes. I say..._ _ **red**_ _."_

 _"That sounds like your favorite color. I have never shown a particular fondness for the color red, thank you very much!"_ you replied, loving that this guy couldn't hack his way into finding out about you for a change. You suspected that he was frustrated already after one measly guess, one that was incorrect, even.

 _"Really, now? Strange...in my route you seemed to appreciate the color very much. Was I mistaken?"_ he asked, a twinge of sadness filling his voice.

You decided to throw him a bone. He was too cute when he sounded sad. _"Well, I will say that I love the color red on you. The only exception...try and guess again. Really think of a good one!"_ you encouraged him, and after a second he perked right back up.

 _"OKAY! Let's see...if it's not red, and it definitely wasn't yellow, nor green...hmm, I say...blue?"_ he guessed, the desperation in his voice showing, clinging to hope that his simple guess was the correct one. You had to conceal your laughter from how serious he was taking this.

Luckily for him, he was right. _"DING DING DING! You sir have won! Congratulations!"_ you cheered, and you could hear Seven shout on his end in joy.

 _"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS BLUE!"_

 _"Then why didn't you say it the fi-"_ you stopped yourself, and considered your words again. _"Yeah! I knew you could do it! You know me so well!"_ you celebrated with him, trying to hide the slightest bit of snark in your tone.

* * *

For the next few hours, you both continued your banter, asking each other things about one another. Some were simple, like when he asked if you had any siblings, while some were rather complex or downright weird. There was an especially specific one where he asked whether you had ever stared out into the sky in the middle of Summer late at night to just think about things. You felt this stemmed from the time in the game when he mentioned he loved staring at the night sky. Ironically enough you _had_ done that multiple times, but with the exception of listening to music. This led to you recommending albums for him to listen to, which he gladly accepted and jotted down for future use. The conversation was all over the place, but it flowed just as well. It was comfortable. It was really... _really_ nice.

Before you could even begin to realize it, it was 3 AM. You had work in the morning, and it took everything within you to keep from staying on the phone even longer.

 _"I...need...sleep."_ you muttered, at this point turning off the lights to your living room and heading towards your bedroom, a yawn escaping your lips. Seven, although not agreeing with your statement, showed the fatigue in his voice as well. It was understandably a big day for both of you.

 _"Now why did you do that? You know yawns are contagi-"_ he interrupted himself with his own quiet roar of a yawn, and your tired chuckle filled the bedroom as you went to brush your teeth.

 _"Don't blame me. Blame your lack of self control, good Sir. I have every reason to yawn at this hour!"_ you countered as you started your nightly routine of oral hygiene.

 _"Ah, you're right. I should never blame a lady for showing the effects of a long day, especially one that was my doing."_ he said in a slight apologetic tone. He waited a moment, humming a random tune in your ear as you finished brushing. Afterwards, you made your way to the bed and pulled the covers back, sliding into them as you still held the phone to your ear.

 _"Saeyoung...what's gonna happen after we hang up?"_ you asked, the question that was on the back of your mind finally coming to the surface. You heard him sigh, and from what you could tell, it was full of nerves. He must've been wondering this as well.

 _"I honestly don't know. I can't tell if this call was a one-time thing, or if I'm gonna be able to do it again in the future."_ you heard him say, and you felt your grip on the phone tighten, not wanting to think the worst. Your mind still thought of this as advanced simulation, but you were addicted at this point. You needed this to stay with you.

 _"I'm worried that we won't be able to do this again...and if that's the case...what's to stop me from thinking this is all just an elaborate dream of an obsessed fangirl? I honestly would hate that. I mean what the hell,_ _ **that's not my style!**_ _"_ you joked lightly, and Seven laughed along with you.

 _"I know, I know. I promise, after we hang up,_ _ **I will look into this**_ _, to see if I can find out how I got it to work the first time. I would even be happy if it was just texting, although the sound of your voice is a bit too addictive for me to never hear it again. That'd be a tragedy in and of itself."_ he admitted, and you could feel your own blush start to form. He continued. _"I guess...if this is the only time we get to do this, and if this really is part of your elaborate dream, I'm glad you let me be a part of it. Real or not, it's a pleasant feeling...one I never thought I'd get to genuinely experience."_ he finished, and his last line in particular hit close to home with how you felt about the situation as well.

 _"You took the words right out of my mouth..."_ you said, the tone of your voice showing how sincere you meant those words. The tiniest of chuckles from Seven signaled that he was happy, happy and content with whatever you both had just been though.

 _"Oh, well my apologies, MC. I didn't mean to steal your precious words. How careless of me."_ he teased, the tiredness of his voice blatantly apparent now. You fought back another yawn with all your might as you pulled the covers up to your waist.

 _"Thank you, Defender Of Justice. I can always count on you, can't I?"_

 _"You know it, my lady! Now, go get some sleep. I must get to work on this predicament of ours. This is one challenge that God Seven simply cannot refuse!"_ he said, seeming to get up from his couch and head back over to his computer station.

 _"I...really hope this isn't a dream, you know."_ you said, sleep getting more and more prominent in your eyes. Seven sighed in agreement.

 _"Me too. I desperately hope as well...sleep well, princess, and..."_ he paused, and the silence was long enough for you to look at your phone in hopes that it didn't cut him off. He was still on the line, so you kept waiting. After a prolonged moment, he let out the most relieved sigh you had ever heard in your entire life.

 _ **"Thank you...for not resetting this time."**_

* * *

The next morning, you woke up and got ready for work, just like usual. You felt a bit more tired than usual, but had no one to blame but yourself for that. Well, you _could_ blame Seven technically for this one. That is, if he was real.

You left your apartment on time, your phone in hand and heading to your car when you heard the _**ding**_ of the app ring out into the air. You paused in place as you went to see what it was.

It was Seven again, but this time, it wasn't a text. _It was a chatroom._

He figured out how to open a new chatroom in the finished game. After the 11th Day symbol was a blank slate with random numbers and codes on it, but it worked just the same as the other chatrooms.

You clicked to enter it, and within seconds you were connected. Just like the text from before, you were able to type your own message into the chat.

 _ **MC has entered the chatroom.**_

 _ **MC:**_ _Saeyoung?! You managed to get this to work?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _lolol yup! I told you I'd never let you down! ^^_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Don't worry, I know you've got work right now. I'll leave this open for when you're free to chat!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I'll talk to you later, okay?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _NOW GO CONQUER THE WORLD WITH WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO, MC!_

 _ **MC:**_ _Haha, okay! I shall! See you laterz! :)_

You had never wanted work to be over so fast before in your life.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Again, you guys cease to amaze me! Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, follows and favs! It really means a lot to me that this is going over so well! Considering that my birthday's right around the corner (hellooooo Feb 23rd ;D), this is more than enough for a gift!_

 _Okies, now some of you asked about the others. Without spoiling it, I will say that the other RFA members WILL get some attention in this story. Not gonna say how or when, but they will. Don't worry, I love all of them too, so I couldn't bear the thought of not including them in SOME way! :D_

 _Another note for convenience purposes! Obviously you can substitute any name for the generic MC name this fandom uses if you so wish, but other characters in this story (those not from the game) will refer to our character as MC as well. This isn't a big deal, but I just wanted to make it known. :)_

 _Alright, are we ready for the next chapter? It starts REALLY getting interesting now! Enjoy, my children! xD_

 _PS: Hope you love chatroom-format writing here. There is a TON of it! hehe ;D_

* * *

 _"You have your dress ready, right!? You know it needs to be_ _ **perfect**_ _for Saturday! We can't afford any mistakes at this stage of the game! NONE!"_

 _"Yes, yes! I told you a hundred times that it's fine! I sent a picture and everything when it came back from alterations. Did it somehow look off?"_

 _"No, not at all! I just...I need to be certain that it's alright and ready to go. I mean, you're my bridesmaid so you'll be right there with me when the photos are being done. Can you blame me for freaking the hell out?"_

 _"...I guess not, huh? Well don't worry, it's all safely tucked inside the garment bag in my closet, awaiting the day when it escapes its nylon prison and graces us with its presence at your wedding."_

 _"_ _ **The snark**_ _, I am sensing it strongly there, MC."_

 _"Whaaa? Nah, there's no snark to be found! You're hearing things, Ashleigh. Now what time is the flight again?"_

 _"Uh, I don't have the papers in front of me, but if I recall your flight gets in Friday afternoon, just in time to get situated at home and get ready for the rehearsal and dinner afterwards. YOU ARE NOT SKIPPING THE REHEARSAL!"_

 _"Who said I was skipping? Also...why are you yelling?"_

 _"NO ONE SA-...I mean, I'm just...paranoid is all. I'm sorry. It's Monday, and my wedding is on_ _ **Saturday**_ _. It's five days,_ _ **only five days away**_ _! I need this all to work out, so please cut me some slack."_

 _"It's fine, it'll all be fine! Besides, I got your back when I get there. How can your special day go wrong when you've been taking such good care of it all this time? Your wedding will be amazing, I'm sure of it."_

 _"Thank you so much, MC. I needed to hear that today."_

 _"Not a problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm about to get home and need to take care of a few things. Promise me that you'll not freak out for at least another twenty four hours before calling me again, okay?"_

 _"I...promise. Yes. I promise to be in the best of spirits as I finalize everything for the happiest day of my life. Oh man, hearing me say that is getting me anxious again. ALRIGHT, I'm hanging up now, don't mind me. I'm better now."_

 _"Good. I'll talk to you later!"_

 _"Later, MC! Thanks again!"_

 _ ***click***_

You hung up the phone, giggling to yourself at the situation of your cousin's sanity going haywire over her upcoming nuptials. This was almost two years in the making, but of course it's when it's less than a week away when she decided to royally freak out. _Typical_ , you thought to yourself as you unlocked your apartment and entered, turning the light on and immediately taking your shoes off. Normally at this point, you'd take your time settling down. Change into comfy clothes, get some food, something to drink, see what was on TV, things of that nature.

 **That is, that's what would've happened if this had been a normal day.**

Instead of your routine, you just decided to stay in your work attire and landed on the couch with a soft _**thud.**_ You opened the app you had waited all day to see once again, and within seconds you were on the main screen. You guided yourself right to the makeshift-chatroom Seven had concocted and entered it without a second thought.

 _ **MC has entered the chatoom.**_

 _ **MC:**_ _I AM HOME!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _She_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _is_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _ALIIIIIIIVE!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Welcome back, Princess of the RFA!_

 _ **MC:**_ _Wow, you managed to treat me like royalty AND compare me to Frankenstein's monster...all in one greeting!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Impressive, huh?_

 _ **MC:**_ _I guess that's one way to put it. We'll just leave it at that. ^^'_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Okie, report on how your work day was, STAT!_

 _ **MC:**_ _Uh...well, it was...work? lolol_

 _ **MC:**_ _Honestly it was boring, and tedious considering I had this to come back to. All your fault, y'know!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Playing the blame game, are we?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I see how it is!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Just you wait! When the time is right..._

 _ **MC:**_ _What's that?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh, nothing...nothing at all. QuQ_

 _ **MC:**_ _Say...why isn't there any music playing in this chatroom?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Hmm?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh! I forgot to mention!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I wasn't able to get the music to work right._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I mean, I tried!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _However I didn't think you wanted to listen to the devil's spawn in the form of music notes. TmT_

 _ **MC:**_ _WHAAA? That bad, huh?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh, my mind needed cleansing after hearing that. OnO_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _My poor virgin ears!_

 _ **MC:**_ _PFFFFT! Virgin ears?! lolol_

 _ **MC:**_ _Besides, if you listened to some of the bands I recommended to you, I can guarantee that your ears aren't virgins hehe._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _AHH I wanted to ask you about that!_

 _ **MC:**_ _?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _So I tried looking up those bands, right?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Yeah? What did you think?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Well here's the thing._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I couldn't find A THING about any of them in my searches._

 _ **MC:**_ _...wut?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I KNOW! My powers are useless in this melodic endeavor!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I mean it! Look, I took a screenshot!_

Seven proceeded to upload a picture from his search, showing that every band you had told him to check out seemed to not exist in his world. The search page showed a bold " **0 results"**. This, frankly, had you stumped.

 _ **MC:**_ _Uhhhh..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Right?_

 _ **MC:**_ _This is making me look like I'm lying to you, huh?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Nah, don't beat yourself up over it._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I assume it must be the same reason why I can't hack anything about you on my end._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Still, I found some similar ones...at least I think?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Similar? Consider me intrigued._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _INTRIGUED MC IS THE BEST MC. VICTORY!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _ahem_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Soooo in my searches, this band called "Party Foul" kept showing up instead of what you had suggested._

 _ **MC:**_ _p-party foul?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Weeeiiirrrdddd..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _What's even weirder is,_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...well, I mean weird for ME even lololol..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...but yeah, I listened to their music, right?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _They sound JUST LIKE the band you had described. Similar sound, instruments, song titles, everything._

 _ **MC:**_ _Really?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Yup. One of the band members even does those backflip flippy things during performances, just like the band you told me about._

 _ **MC:**_ _Oh?! Huh, that's str-_

 _ **MC:**_ _WAIT._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _HUH? O-OKAY_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _(is waiting)_

 _ **MC:**_ _No no I mean..._

 _ **MC:**_ _I think I get it now...why everything is so different._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Really, now?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Please enlighten me with your glorious knowledge, dearest MC. QwQ_

 _ **MC:**_ _Well frankly, I think your world is a knock-off haven._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _EXCUSE ME, M'LADY!?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Hang on! Lemme explain..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh I can't wait to hear this._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Do you think I should get some snackages for this development?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I think the classic combo of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D. Pepper is in order, don't you?_

 _ **MC:**_ _What my world calls one thing, yours calls it another._

 _ **MC:**_ _For example, that Grandpa Lamsay? In my world he's really Gordon Ramsay._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Noooo, you're playing, right?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Absolutely not. Doesn't it perfectly explain the band issue?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Well what if there actually ARE bands named Party Foul and...Your Synthetic Love?_

 _ **MC:**_ _...S-Synthetic...Love? What in the-OH, yeah that name is a knock-off too._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _So you're telling me..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...that pretty much everything that's left in my life at this point..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...is essentially a lie._

 _ **MC:**_ _Um...well I wouldn't put it like that. They just..._

 _ **MC:**_ _...have different names? Take your Ph.D. Pepper for example..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Wait what? No. That is perfect as is!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _They didn't need to change the name._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Nope._

 _ **MC:**_ _Well in my world it's said the same, but it's just Dr. Pepper._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _That's not too bad, I guess._

 _ **MC:**_ _Your Honey Buddha Chips aren't even safe._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _NO_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _NOT THE CHIPS. NOT THE BLESSED CHIPS!_

 _ **MC:**_ _...Honey Butter Chips._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _HOW CAN THIS BE?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _WHAT DO I DO NOW?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Uh...nothing? It's not a huge deal, really. I still get what you're talking about when you reference things. No biggie._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...but the chips!_

 _ **MC:**_ _The chips will endure. They're stronger than you think._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Well, if you say so._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I'll take comfort in the fact that you think so._

* * *

For the next hour or so, you continued to chat with Seven, the conversation flowing just as randomly as before, except this time the constant sound of your texting keyboard filled the air instead of your voice. It was already well into dinner time hours when your stomach grumbled something fierce.

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh MC, it's dinner time! Did you eat?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Seriously, Saeyoung? Even after the game I'm getting this question lolol_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Aww, don't confuse my genuine sincerity for the game's repetitious lines!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _My poor digital heart can only take so much!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _It's true, we all did ask a biiiiiiiit too much about your eating habits._

 _ **MC:**_ _A bit? The question itself practically turned into a meme!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _But we all do care whether you're eating regular meals or not._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...and what do you mean a meme? How bad is it?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Well I'm actually gonna go get food now, so you can stop worrying, you goof. ^^_

 _ **MC:**_ _And you don't wanna know. Best to leave the memes alone._

 _ **MC:**_ _That's a world we wanna leave be. There's no escaping once you enter that realm. O_O''_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Ahhh, I detect words of caution!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I have no choice but to heed MC's warning!_

 _ **MC:**_ _...you know, I have to admit something._

 _ **MC:**_ _For as much as I love talking to you, I still feel like this place is..._

 _ **MC:**_ _...idk._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _...empty?_

 _ **MC:**_ _...yeah. Empty._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _It's the other RFA members we need, isn't it?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Probably, but..._

 _ **MC:**_ _There's no way for that, is there?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Speaking of, are you even able to speak to them at this point? Can you go and see them, call them?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _You know, I never thought of that._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I've been here since this whole thing started._

 _ **MC:**_ _You mean you haven't left that room at all?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I am still very much a hermit, surprise surprise! hehe_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _So I haven't called or left to see what would happen._

 _ **MC:**_ _If I were you, I'd be worried that something would happen to me if I left that place. Not even gonna lie._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _True, you bring a valid point there, MC!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Leaving my abode right now might prove disasterous!_

 _ **MC:**_ _Yes, we don't need anything happening to you with all that's going on!_

 _ **Saeyoung: Hmm...**_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _While I shouldn't leave..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _There might be something else._

 _ **MC:**_ _Uh...Saeyoung? What are you saying?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Oh, it's nothing! u_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Go get some food and relax a little bit!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I gotta go check something, so I need to log off for a little while._

 _ **MC:**_ _...oh, uh...alright. I guess I'll talk to you later then?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Yes! Laterz, MC!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _WHOOSH!_

 _ **Saeyoung has left the chatroom.**_

Curious as to what Seven was talking about, you reluctantly left the chatroom, leaving your phone on the coffee table to go and get some food. Wanting to finish as fast as you could, you settled for just making a sandwich and having a little soup on the side. You tried focusing on other things as you ate, like the news in the world, your emails, the rest of your social media. No matter what though, you kept thinking back to the chatroom. Not even looking out into the busy city from your apartment window could help calm your mind, and that was your fail-safe go-to solution for anything troubling you mentally. Something just kept nagging you, even though nothing was really wrong at all.

* * *

As soon as you finished your meal, you logged right back into the app and into the chatroom. True, Seven had told you to relax a bit, but that was next to impossible right now. You saw that you were still the only one logged in at the moment, so you leaned back into the chair in your dining nook, staring off into space and waiting for when Seven would return. It took a few minutes, and by that time your phone screen had turned off, so when you heard the familiar _**ding**_ of the app, you knew all too well what it meant. You unlocked your phone and instantly resumed your chatroom residency.

However, you looked and saw that Seven was in fact _not_ in the chatroom. Despite the alert on your phone, his name did not appear in the chatroom list. Suddenly, as if the app heard your silent question, a name appeared and took its place in the void next to your username.

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**_

Not just your body, but your mind also froze as well as you saw the new name appear. Did Seven do this? _He had to have done this_. It was the only logical explanation that made any sort of sense in this crazy predicament you all were in. After a quick moment, your head snapped out of its pause and you went to type something out.

 _ **MC:**_ _...Jumin?_

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**_

 _"Oh, okay? That was...quick."_ you said out loud. _"Welp, so much for that..."_

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**_

 _"Whaaaat? Alright, let's try this again."_ you spoke to yourself once more. You went to start typing another greeting.

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**_

 _"OH COME ON! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"_ you practically shouted, now starting to get a littled pissed off. You could only hope this was a glitch of some sort.

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**_

AGAIN! This time you were determined to say something before he rushed off for the third time. You frantically texted your greeting, ignoring all the typos you knew you were making.

 _ **MC:**_ _Juminn! Wiat up a sec!1_

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**_

 _"Oh what, did my_ _ **typos**_ _scare him off this time?"_ you joked to yourself, rolling your eyes and huffing in frustration. This guy, if this was really him...he was something else.

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**_

Screw it, you went straight for the kill.

 _ **MC:**_ _DO._

 _ **MC:**_ _NOT._

 _ **MC:**_ _LEAVE._

 _ **MC:**_ _JUMIN, PLEASE!_

Instead of the instant logging off, there was only a pause. He didn't leave this time, luckily.

 _ **MC:**_ _So...hello. :)_

There was no response. He still didn't leave, but the silence was glaringly painful. You almost wanted him to log off again just so that something would happen. You sighed with determination and tried once more.

 _ **MC:**_ _You can speak, you know. Hello! :)_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Is Luciel here? I need to speak to him._

A RESPONSE! Albeit a bit rude in terms of not even acknowledging your greeting, you were just happy that he even said anything at all.

 _ **MC:**_ _Oh he should be back shortly. He said he had to check something and left a little bit ago._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._

 _ **MC:**_ _So, Jumin..._

 _ **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**_

 _"...WOW." you said in complete shock. While this all looked incredibly rude, you had the feeling that Jumin was just as confused as you and Seven were._

 _ **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**_

 _ **MC:**_ _Okay, Jumin. I understand you're confused._

 _ **MC:**_ _But PLEASE don't leave again. He WILL be back soon._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _...I...I_ _really_ _need to speak with him immediately._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _It's an urgent matter, I do hope you understand._

 _ **MC:**_ _If it's about the fact that you know you two are in a game, I've known that for a while._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _...I'm sorry, what are you talking about?_

 _ **Saeyoung has entered the chatroom.**_

 _ **MC:**_ _See! I told you he'd return!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Ohhh, I see I'm a popular topic of discussion here!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Looks as though my experiement is successful! I had wondered if this was a possibility!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Luciel, I need to speak with you privately. Is now a good time?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Jumin? Why not just say it through here? MC is up to speed on what we know._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._ _ **what we know?**_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Jumin...you don't need to keep the oblivious-act up anymore._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _This isn't the game now! Don't worry, MC knows it all._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _But...I am confused. How is this happening?_

 _ **MC:**_ _Nobody knows. The game just...didn't end the way it normally does last night..._

 _ **MC:**_ _...and Saeyoung managed to contact me and well, here we are! Welcome to the World of Confusion! Population: 3_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Why thank you MC, but..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Dude, I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I was expecting a full reset at this point._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Luciel, I don't know if you're aware of this, but, the world here is at a_ _complete standstill_ _after the game finishes a route._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Huh?! What are you talking about?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _After MC finishes, everything literally_ _ **stops**_ _here. No business, no traffic outside. No people walking the streets or animals amongst nature._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _It's incredibly unsettling every time it happens._

 _ **MC:**_ _So...no one is around at all?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Only Elizabeth the 3rd is still around and acting normal. Everyone else around here just seem to vanish._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Interesting._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I didn't expect something like this to come about!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Of course not. You never leave that computer station of yours between resets._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I don't think I've ever seen you set foot outside your home when not in the story._

 _ **MC:**_ _Well, he IS a self-proclaimed hermit. He mentioned it just a while ago, actually lolol._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Then this shouldn't be a shock to you either then, MC._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Hmph! Five minutes and already you two are ganging up on me! I'm offended!_

 _ **MC:**_ _Are you_ _ **really?**_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _I find that most offensive!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I find that highly unlikely._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Ugh, okay you got me._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _My plans, dashed again thanks to the likes of Jumin and MC._

 _ **MC:**_ _Well I always thought we made a good team._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _That is true. I must admit we are an unstoppable force when you choose my route._

 _ **MC:**_ _Right? I always enjoy it when you start being less cold to my character._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Uh, guys? I'm still here, you know._

 _ **MC:**_ _Yes, Saeyoung. Don't you worry. You know I won't forget you. ;)_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _MY HEART! IT HAS BEEN PIERCED!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Such a simple man, won over with a simple phrase._

 _ **MC:**_ _Again, self-proclaimed he is..._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Yeah!_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _At least I acknowledged it before you called me out on it!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _That isn't something I'd be rushing to tell the world, though._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Well that's you. Every fiber in my being tells me to scream out, especially even my shortcomings in life!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Good for you then, perhaps._

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _Dude, seriously. Learn to use the "!" Your poor texting keyboard has so many unused keys, all that wasted potential! -_-_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Why use keys that have no significance to me? It makes no sense to go out of my way to use those which I have no interest in._

 _ **MC:**_ _Man, you really are just like in the game, Jumin. lolol_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I do hope this is a good thing, MC._

 _ **MC:**_ _...it might be. The jury's still out on that one. :)_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Fair enough._

 _ **MC:**_ _As long as you're just as honest as you were in the game, you'll do just fine in my eyes, Jumin._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Of course! Nothing but honesty on my part. ;)_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _THERE! YOU JUST USED IT!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _What are you talking about?_

 _ **Saeyoung:**_ _! ! !_

 _ **MC:**_ _Oh dear..._

Within the course of a few moments, your night had changed completely yet again. With Jumin now in the picture, you wondered what else Seven could manage to pull up from his part of the world. Only time would tell, but more and more you were becoming anxious to see how far this whole simulation could go. If it went too far however, you were afraid it'd become too real to you, although in some ways, it already was. **That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though.**


End file.
